Clash!! Ivankov!
| Stamina1 = 30 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Expert | Conditions1 = | Beli1 = 28177 | Experience1 = 2850 | Title1 = NewKama | Quest2 = Clash!! KAMA World | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 40 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Master | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Beli2 = 61795 | Experience2 = | Title2 = Hee ha! | Manuals = | QuestN = 2 }} Notes *1 Rainbow Gem will be received upon first clear of both difficulties. *24 hours Limited-Time Event *You can recruit Ivankov at 100% probability beating Master difficulty How to Beat Clash!! Ivankov! FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap General Overview The trick to Ivankov is burst attacking him when he has 20% health remaining. If you fail or cross below 20%, Ivankov will heal himself back to 80% health. Not massive damage, but you will have to take some more hits and attempt to burst him down again. This rule applies as soon as your turn is over. So even if he is Time Delay'd with a character like Usopp Usopp Golden Pound, he will still heal if he is alive and below 20% health. Outside of that, you just need enough health to survive until just above he reaches 20% health. Ideally you would time it so he does not have his defense boost active to inflict more damage. Recommended Captains Mihawk and Donquixote are both viable captains. Double Donquixote will get you the energy you need and attack boost needed to burst him down. A double Mihawk team will take out over half of his health and the 2.5 will make the 50% mark easy. The hard part is surviving until that point due to his limited health. The Coffin boat and Trafalgar D. Law will go a long way in a Double Mihawk team. *Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea: Close to 17 cooldown or extreme Time Delay character needed for support. *Garp the Fist: Most high health teams can clear this level like double Flower Sword Vista too. However, only choose these where you have damage modifiers to assist in the burst round such as Nico Robin or Usopp Impact/Petty Officer Coby. *Hawk Eyes Mihawk: Close to 17 cooldown. *Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin: a tanky DEX team can handle this. Consider mixing with LAW for best of both worlds. *Trafalgar Law ROOM: for speed DEX approach. Consider mixing with Zoro. Most legends work: *Sir Crocodile: Logia Ex-Warlord of the Sea: Since Ivankov slowly takes your health down, croc easily bursts him when his health is low. *Sengoku - can lead some speed teams *Knight of the Sea Jinbe - certainly works well here Recommended Support Units *Orb Boosters :*Donquixote Doflamingo Warlord of the Sea If you are running a double Mihawk team, bring Donquixote only if you can stall out long enough, or have a low enough cooldown on your special. :*Bellamy the Hyena Weaker version if you don't have a Doflamingo. *Defense Reducers :*Ghost Princess Perona Use on the burst round to lower Ivankov's defenses :*Perona ~Sweets~ Ghost Princess Slightly inferior version that will let you stall one more round and heal a little. If you have to choose off-color, Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit will work. *Attack Boosters :*Miss Doublefinger Human Spike Boost the attack of your DEX units for your burst round. :*Koza Rebel Leader Only bring Koza for your slasher teams if you have three other high-level characters that can benefit from Koza's boost. *Conditional Attack Boosters :*Monet Donquixote Pirates: Her one turn delay and double round of boost are very useful, but remember you need to push Ivankov in one turn for your <20% HP burst round. :*Hatchan Takoyaki Shop Manager: His 1.3x attack boost will only work during a defense boost round. If you're running a speed team, he's actually quite nice and a nice backup if your Mihawk/Doffy specials aren't enough damage to take Ivankov out. *High Damage units with a useful special :*Hawk Eyes Mihawk Save Mihawk's special until your final burst round. Use his special to find out how much damage you need to deal and bring yourself 1/3 closer to victory. :*Trafalgar Law ROOM is good for orb manipulation to add more orbs for a burst round and has a very high attack. :*Roar of the Sea Scratchmen Apoo: Apoo is Law's best friend in this game. You won't need to hunt for orbs as these two will guarantee a full board of orbs. *Sugar Donquixote Pirates: As with all bosses that have a <20% move, you can bring along a Sugar to just remove them from the stage. Use your Mihawks, Gladius, Hacks, and Whitebeards to push Ivankov below 20% and then use Sugar to remove him without having to attack! See Percentage HP Cut for a list of characters that do a percentage damage to the opponent. *Usopp Usopp Golden Pound or other Time Delay character. Note this character should be used on a round where Ivankov's attack is boosted. This will save you some hits while you attack Ivankov closer to his 20% mark, or while you hunt for orbs when you're using a Doffy. Recommended Teams high health teams (no raid bosses) | CapImage = F0008.png | CapLink = Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin | Sub1Image = F0431.png | Sub1Link = Bellamy the Hyena | Sub2Image = F0400.png | Sub2Link = Miss Doublefinger Human Spike | Sub3Image = F0392.png | Sub4Link = Ghost Princess Perona | Sub5Image = F0015.png | Sub5Link = Usopp Usopp Golden Pound | FriendImage = F0008.png | FriendLink = Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin | ShipImage = Thousand Sunny thumb.jpg | ShipLink = Thousand Sunny | Tips = *Thousand Sunny MAX *Your characters should be in the 50 lvl area at a minimum *Bellamy upgrades to Doffy *MissDF upgrades to DEXUsopp *Perona can be replaced by Smoker or Mihawk *Apoo+Law for full board can replace Perona/GPU *Law can be a captain, friend or both sacrifacing HP for speed }} Videos For 40 stamina unless otherwise indicated. Please add new vidoes showing shorter clear times or new types of teams. * F2P Captains ** Clear time: 1:25 Kizaru Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Strong World Franky, Coliseum Apoo, Heracles-un, Raid Boa ** Clear time: 2:12 2x Duval, Law, Apoo, Doflamingo, Miss Doublefinger ** Clear time: 2:15 2x Mihawk, Law, Apoo, Doflamingo, Ashura Zoro ** Clear time: 2:35 2x 5* Luffy, Coliseum Basil Hawkins, Doflamingo, Mihawk, Coliseum Vista ** Clear time: 3:40 Mihawk Doflamingo, Strong World Zoro, Law, Kyros, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 3:43 Baccarat Log Luffy, Doflamingo, Mihawk, Duval, Miss Doublefinger ** Clear time: 3:52 2x 5* Zoro, Mihawk, Perona, Hannyabal, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 4:48 Ashura Zoro Law, Mihawk, Smoker, Miss Doublefinger, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 5:25 2x Eneru, QCK Zoan Lucci, Prisoner Crocodile, Brook, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 7:38 2x Ashura Zoro, Smoker, Mihawk, Perona, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: N/A (Sped up) Ashura Zoro Law, Mihawk, Smoker, Miss Doublefinger, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: N/A (Sped up) 2x Mihawk, Ashura Zoro, Doflamingo, Vista, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: N/A (Sped up) Wyper Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Zephyr, Heracles-un, Blackbeard, Marguerite ** Clear time: N/A (Video guide) 2x Ashura Zoro, Mihawk, Trafalgar Law, Apoo, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: N/A (Video guide) 2x Doflamingo, Mihawk, Ashura Zoro, Trafalgar Law, Golden Pound Usopp * Non-Legend Rare Recruits ** Clear time: 2:02 2x Law, Apoo, Mihawk, Bellamy, Miss Doublefinger ** Clear time: 2:19 Trebol Caesar, Doflamingo, Law, Ashura Zoro, Miss Doublefinger ** Clear time: 2:26 Dellinger Legend Lucci, Namule, Koala, Law, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 2:35 2x Law, Doflamingo, Mihawk, Apoo, Miss Doublefinger ** Clear time: 3:50 3D2Y Usopp Legend Buggy, Coliseum Gecko Moria, Coliseum Killer, Coliseum Smoker, Raid Sabo ** Clear time: 5:07 2x 3D2Y Sanji, Kyros, Blueno, Hack, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 5:09 2x Buffalo, Bastille, Doflamingo, Duval, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 5:30 Law Doflamingo, Doflamingo, Mihawk, Ashura Zoro, Golden Pound Usopp * Legend Captains ** Clear time: 0:55 2x Legend Zoro, Senor Pink, Kinemon, Coliseum Killer, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 1:08 2x Sengoku, Legend Doflamingo, Summer Boa, Koala, Rumbar Brook ** Clear time: 1:20 2x Kuzan, Strong World Ace, Izo, Heracles-un, Colosseum Apoo ** Clear time: 1:31 2x Borsalino, Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Izo, Coliseum Apoo, Bellamy ** Clear time: 1:42 2x Sengoku, Halloween Robin, Smoker, Miss Doublefinger, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 1:46 2x Timeskip Luffy, Strong World Franky, Law, Coliseum Apoo, Young Brook ** Clear time: 1:53 2x Legend Crocodile, Izo, 3D2Y Robin, Heracles-un, Noland ** Clear time: 1:57 2x Legend Mihawk, 3D2Y Zoro, Law, Doflamingo, Coliseum Vista ** Clear time: 1:57 2x Marshall D. Teach, Doflamingo, Coliseum Basil Hawkins, Raid Boa, Armed Fighter Unit Green Pirates ** Clear time: 2:00 2x Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Izo, Ivankov, Miss Doublefinger, Petty Officer Coby ** Clear time: 2:03 2x Strong World Shanks, Senor Pink, Gild Tesoro, Raid Boa, Impact Usopp ** Clear time: 2:12 2x Legend Mihawk, Law, Koza, Doflamingo, Halloween Robin ** Clear time: 2:15 2x Rayleigh, Koala, Law, Apoo, Bellamy ** Clear time: 2:18 2x Sengoku, Koala, Zeff, Halloween Robin, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 2:24 2x Bartolomeo, Coliseum Basil Hawkins, Smoker, Aokiji, Kaku ** Clear time: 2:34 2x Sengoku, Halloween Robin, Miss Doublefinger, Mihawk, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 2:47 2x Fujitora, Coliseum Coby, Doflamingo, Smoker, Miss Doublefinger ** Clear time: 2:50 2x Fujitora, Lao G, Shiki, Doflamingo, Smoker ** Clear time: 2:59 2x Fujitora, Doflamingo, Ashura Zoro, Broggy, Miss Doublefinger ** Clear time: 3:07 2x Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Apoo, Izo, Heracles-un, Doflamingo ** Clear time: 3:11 2x Haruta, Mihawk, Doflamingo, Golden Pound Usopp, Raid Sabo ** Clear time: 3:13 2x Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Strong World Franky, Zephyr, Heracles-un, Marguerite ** Clear time: 3:16 2x Legend Lucci, INT Blueno, DEX Kaku, Namule, Raid Kuma ** Clear time: 3:25 2x Black Clad/"Strong World" Ace, Strong World Franky, Izo, Zephyr, Heracles-un ** Clear time: 3:31 2x Borsalino, Zephyr, Raid Boa, Doflamingo, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 3:36 2x Legend Crocodile, Legend Doflamingo, 3D2Y Robin, Izo, Heracles-un ** Clear time: 3:52 2x Bartolomeo, Coliseum Basil Hawkins, Coliseum Smoker, Coliseum Alvida, Aokiji ** Clear time: 3:55 2x Legend Jimbe, 3D2Y Luffy, Koala, Raid Sabo, Bellamy ** Clear time: 4:07 2x Legend Doflamingo, Caesar Clown, Diamante, Trebol, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 4:26 2x Whitebeard, Law, Doflamingo, Mihawk, Smoker ** Clear time: 4:44 2x Sabo, Law, Apoo, Doflamingo, Golden Pound Usopp ** Clear time: 4:46 2x Corazon, Caesar Clown, 3D2Y Usopp, Doflamingo, Mihawk 40 Stamina Walkthrough unit. The unit will lock Usopp for 2 turns. Use a low combo unit to stall one more attack and finish him on the second turn. Usopp will have been unlocked and you will have gained 5 turns for Usopp's cooldown going into Ivankov. Note, this level could also have 3 Elder Seahorses show up instead with 3 grunts. At a minimum take out the Elder Seahorses and the unit, or else you will have characters locked going into Ivankov. | 4Boss = Elder Seahourse Grunts | 4HP = Seahorse 6hp Grunts 6hp | 4AttackPattern = Locks units for 6 turns Locks weak units for 2 turns else attacks for ~3,800–4,200 | 5Image = Clash Ivankov 5.PNG | 5Enemies = | 5Tips = Pace this level based on how much health you have left. Ideally you will deal as much damage as your regular characters can deal out with no specials until Ivankov is just above 20% health. If you have plenty of health, continue to try and harvest orbs for your burst round. Use Usopp when you need to slow down Ivankov's damage or if you want to harvest Orbs for the final burst round. Note: the Time Delay effect will NOT stop Ivankov from healing if he falls below 20%. When you're ready, activate your Mihawks, Doflamingos, Laws, Doublespikes, Bellamy's, or Peronas to maximize your damage. Ivankov shouldn't provide too much difficulty if you enter with enough health to tank several hits. However, you MUST take her out in one move as she will always heal if your turn is over and she is below 20% health. This is why a Vivi/Laboon team is not recommended. | 5Boss = | 5HP = 1,800,000 | 5AttackPattern = Preemptively changes your orbs to , , , , and blank and attacks for 6666. 1. Attacks for 4,016 Loop 1) Attacks for 6,024 (1.5x attack and 4x def) Loop 2) Attacks for 6,024 (1.5x attack and 4x def) Loop 3) Attacks for 4,016 4) When Health <20% Ivankov will heal back to 80%. :Note: Ivankov will ALWAYS heal whenever it is her turn, even if delayed. You will be stuck in an infinite loop if you can't burst her down on 40 Stamina. She only heals once on 30 stamina. }} Team Builder Helper Category:24 Hour Events Category:Pages with Video Walkthrough Category:Clashes